Naruto: my one shot creations
by Kingdark
Summary: All the chapters within are one shots that I may or may not continue. Any author may use the general idea, but I as the original author reserve the right to continue them as genuine stories. Most of the stories within are crossovers of various types.
1. Final fantasy nine crossover

_**No slash.**_

_**No Yaoi.**_

_**No Male to male Pairings.**_

I have it for Harry Potter and since I got an idea for Naruto to... Here it is. ALL one shots that I may or may not continue! My only rule is to notify me if you take it on. I keep the right to continue my stories as genuine stories.

Main universe Naruto  
><strong>Crossovers<strong>

secondary universe: Final fantasy 9 (and other aspects from other FF games)

Kingdark  
>I got this idea from 'just one more level' by Stephen-Warner.' It's been a long time since I played the game, but I both own the game itself and I am checking youtube out to verify facts.<p>

+++ Quina is either dead or somewhere in the world. I haven't decided yet. Stupid frog thing...

+++ Shinobi / Ninja are more powerful then in the anime to balance the magic thing out.

+++ Any magics in the game can be practiced by _anyone_ although you cannot be good at everything.

+++ Kyuubi gives Naruto a permanent 'regen' that grows more powerful as he taps into Kyuubi's power.

+++ Other 'fantasy' items, equipment, abilities or spells may be used from other fantasy sources.

Time Naruto: After the valley of the end.

Summary (Naruto takes the place of Quina)

Naruto's power brings him into the world of final fantasy 9. It is only after he completed his 'job' there that he can return to his home. What this job is he doesn't know.

START BELOW

Naruto glared at the small pond. His life had turned upside down these last few weeks. His promise of a lifetime to Sakura down the drain. The people he cared for either thought he was dead or that he had gone rogue. It meant that he couldn't return home. Not easily anyway.

And that meant that his dream to become Hokage was pointless too. It was only because his rescuer knew some limited magical healing spells that he was as healthy as he was now.

He hadn't thought much of it at first. Isolate villages sometimes discovered chakra and thoguht it was magic too. So he had thought it was the same here.

But when Qu-sama had shown him some of his... Stronger spells he hadn't know what to say first.

Oh, who was he kidding? Naruto had barely seen what the Qu-sama could do before he had begged to teach him some of that. Naruto was still Naruto and thanks to his clones, he was able to master anything that Qu-sama taught him very quickly.

Blue magic spells were gained by directing your magic to 'eat' or 'absorb' a weakened monster. A blue mage 'eating' a monster like this not only regained health, magic, loot and even some knowledge in return. So Qu-sama had send him into the marsh to kill a few of the weakest monsters in the area. It had taken Naruto hours before he had mastered the most basic spell. And when he finally did, he had learned his very first spell!

It was a weak healing spell. 'Aqua breath required him to use the water around him and use it to heal small wounds and give them some new energy. And since his clones were all good for one spell each...

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get more then one spell out of his clones. He had tried and tried but failed each and every time.

When he finally brought it to Qu-sama he simply laughed at him.

"My very foolish apprentice;" The Qu began. "You are simply not strong enough yet to get more then one spell out of those copies of yours. I have seen you creating dozens of them! So imagine a basic offensive spell times a dozen!"

Naruto could have smacked himself for not thinking about it. He had of course worked not only on the spells they knew here but also on his ninjutsu library. Being a member of team seven, under the man that supposedly knew a thousand ninjutsu meant that his personal library was fairly big. Naruto couldn't learn ninjutsu with a glance like Sasuke could. But he made up for it with spamming clones and have them practice it until he could do them in his sleep.

Whenever Kakashi used a new ninjutsu in missions, he showed the hand seals to his team one time and depending on how powerful the ninjutsu was to either be careful or to only practice during team meetings.

Kakashi also taught his team how to create their own ninjutsu based on the ones they already knew. Many water ninjutsu had similar seals. The only difference in them was that this and that hand seal was reversed. It was through this that Naruto would be able to create his own ninjutsu. Especially if he created a dozen or two clones to try and create something specific.

While Kakashi had his flaws you couldn't say that he abandoned his team. One of his most important lessons was to keep the extent of the ninjutsu you knew a secret for as long as possible. This was mostly aimed at Naruto himself and Sakura. It would be a very strong advantage if an enemy attacked and expected them only to know Kage Bunshin and the basic academy ninjutsu.

So Naruto decided to first completely master what he already knew.

Scene switch

Qu watched as the strange human continued his 'spar' against those weird copies of his. When he had first found the child he had thought it was an easy snack first. But when he realized that it was a human child, Qu had hurried to heal him to the best of his abilities.

The odd thing was that his magic told him that the child was both 'completely human' and 'completely animal' as well. It had been strange until he had done a more advanced scan.

It had surprised him to say the least.

To think that this happy and innocent looking child had a magical beast sealed within. A magical beast that he had put back to sleep and had restrained him with his best sealing magics. Thanks to his efforts the child had now a powerful permanent regeneration spell on him. 'Regen' for short.

Normally the regen spell used the user's magic to restore the user's health. It would require a constant amount of magic if the user wanted the spell to remain active. But thanks to his efforts the regen spell didn't burden his magical reserves instead it constantly drained the magic of his prisoner instead.

Qu had lied when he had said that his clones weren't powerful enough to cast more then one spell. It was because of the permanent regen factor that they dismissed so quickly. Since the clones did not have an ancient creature sealed away the permanent regen spell would drain their magical reserves instead. The moment that the copies cast a spell the regen would activate.

The only way for those copies of his apprentice to cast more than one spell was to master them to the point where they required less energy. If they required less energy the regen spell would have more magic to drain from. And that would mean the clone would last longer and could possibly cast more than one spell.

Qu knew that the child couldn't stay here though. He missed his heir even though he could barely admit this to himself. So he would use the first opportunity to send Naruto on a mission to locate that fool and bring it back here.

It wasn't a well known fact, but Qu's race did not have a true gender. It was only when they reached 'master' status that they chose a gender. This happened only in their own society though. Outside of his race's home they would usually let their friends refer them as their preferred race. If only to prevent to being called an 'it'.

Scene switch

Naruto had continued to master his ninjutsu and the few spells he already knew. The monsters in the area fled when they saw him. Naruto had only ventured around his master's Marsh carefully because those monsters were a lot more powerful.

It was when he was about to leave again that a small group of three nearly collided with him.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded.

The rat, monkey boy and hat boy all blinked.

"Right back at you!" monkey boy retorted. "hey!" Naruto began, "You are the one intruding in my home so I would think you should introduce yourself first!"

"Fine then." Monkey boy began. "My name is Zidane. This is Freya and the boy with the hat is Vivi. We are looking for the Master Q of this Marsh. We need his seal to unlock the doors to Gizmaluke's cave to get to Burmecia. Or so Freya tells me."

"Don't be like that Zidane." The rat lady Freya complained. "I shouldn't have even told you this much. It is only because of my rank that I might get away with it. Both because of the situation and because I don't have much choice."

Naruto shrugged. "Fine. I'll take you to Qu-sama then. Follow me."

Ten minutes later

"Qu-sama, we have visitors!" Naruto yelled when they reached the centre of the marsh."

Qu exited his home and immediately realized that this was the opportunity he was searching for. He couldn't be seen to be too eager though.

When he saw that a dragon knight was with the party, he concluded that it was all but a done deal.

"What is it apprentice that you are yelling loudly enough to wake up the entire marsh?" Qu noted with satisfaction that the dragon knight stiffened. "_Score!"_

"Master Qu-" The dragon knight began. "We have come here to ask that you unseal the entrance to the guardian Gizmaluke. Burmecia is under attack and I have been recalled. I cannot afford to go the long way around!"

Master Qu realized that the situation was more serious then he expected. It was a small matter to unseal the door. Now that he thought of it, why couldn't he sense his connection with)"

Master Qu realized something was wrong.

"I'm afraid I cannot unseal the door." He held up his hand to stop any protests. "My connection with the seals on the door has gone. It means that either it was opened from the other side by the royal seal or... Or something has broken the seal through rough force."

When Freya opened her mouth, Qu already knew what she was going to say.

"**Be quiet foolish girl!"** He thundered. "I couldn't alert Burmecia in any way because it only happened very recently. Then I found my foolish apprentice on death's door and was forced to heal him first!"

Qu took a deep breath. He would never admit that he hadn't realized that the seal was broken.

"Take my apprentice with you. He needs more experience in the world. "

"Now, just wait a minute here!" Naruto protested. "I haven't learned everything you could teach me yet!"

"I have decided. Nothing is can change my decision now. You are not welcome here until you helped them and you have found me my foolish heir Quina." Master Qu nodded and then entered the home again.

Zidane felt sorry for the boy -who hadn't introduced himself yet- but another fighter was always welcome.

"Look err..." Zidane began. The boy blushed when he realized that he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"I am Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself. "Or, as you folks introduce yourself 'Naruto Uzumaki'"

"Alright Naruto then." Zidane nodded. "We need to get to Burmecia as quickly as possible. Do you have all your weapons and supplies with you?"

"I have everything I could possibly need." The boy agreed. "Alright then. Let's go. It's easy to get lost around here. And the protective magics won't guide me to the exit as easily as before."

For the first time since they had met each other, vivi spoke up. "W-what do you mean, it won't guide you as easily as b-before?"

"Before we met, I was a 'resident' of this place. The magics recognized me as such and would prevent me from going into the deepest parts of the Marsh before I was ready. But now, it will only guide me to the exit one last time as soon as possible. After this, we will have to be a lot more powerful to get t this place."

Seeing that vivi still didn't really understand, Naruto elaborated a bit more. "This place is protected by generations worth of blue magic, cast by Masters of the past. Very few beings can attack this place without being attacked by the more... Viscous creatures around here. Those monsters have a sort of agreement with Qu-sama. They will protect the marsh from invaders and Qu won't go on an eating spree and will only eat the weakest monsters. Since we are standing in the middle of the Marsh without being attacked by the monsters, the protecting blue magics will guide me -us- out of the Marsh. After that... Qu-sama can sense whoever enters the Marsh. So when he feels that we return... He will probably test us by sending some of the stronger monsters against us."

Naruto had started walking at the beginning of his explanation and by the time he finished they exited the Marsh completely.

Scene switch

It took only a few hours to go from the Marsh to the Guardian's cave. And when they got there it was obvious that the once might doors had been forcefully blown into tiny little pieces.

"Are there any other defenses aside from the door?" Naruto asked curiously.

Freya nodded curly. "These caves are a remnant from when all city states were still at war with each other. These caves are supposed to be a complicated maze to prevent any invaders from getting through. Unfortunately, since we have been at peace for generations, we decided that the maze wasn't needed anymore and sealed the wrong passages shut."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "So you are telling me that the previous leadership didn't even foresee an eventual invasion through these caves?" Naruto asked again.

Freya just shrugged. "Our current king tried to see if some of them could be reopened. But since they were sealed so long ago, the possible entrances are nearly impossible to discover. So he ordered several walls to be built to defend against any invaders."

The small party of four entered the caves. The right way was easy to discover. They just had to follow the corpses.

"We should burn them." Naruto told them after seeing what had to be the at least the hundred corpse.

'Why?' Freya asked calmly. She hadn't known Naruto for long, but it appeared he never said anything without having a good reason.

"These corpses are fairly fresh so you wouldn't know about it yet, but if left alone, nature will begin the rotting process. Not only that but leaving corpses lying around like that could spread deceases as well. That's the reason I think we should burn them."

"We can't do that now." Zidane pointed out calmly. "Not only do we need to get to Burmecia to see what we can do, but gathering the corpses and then starting a fire would need someone to remain close."

'Alright then.' Naruto nodded. "I'll send a clone to... Lindblum was it?"

End chapter 1

I figured I would be able to manage it if I just followed the rough plot of the game but with Naruto's influence. It just couldn't be so easy now could it?

When I got this idea (originally from 'just one more level) I had something in mind like: Naruto goes to the world of FF9, learns all kinds of juicy powerful spells combined with spells of other FF games and then goes back home to kick some ass.

But I barely got past the initial introduction when Naruto's character was WAAAAAAAY too out of character.

Sasuke just tried to kill him.

And I write him like nothing is going on. Like he has already processed it or whatever.

No. I either will leave this as it is or I will just try a different angle.

I'm working on a new, better and improved version of the same idea.

Let's see if **that** will work out shall we?

Kingdark


	2. Naruto  Atlantis crossover

_**No slash.**_

_**No Yaoi.**_

_**No Male to male Pairings**_.

Naruto & Stargate Atlantis crossover with some extras on the side

'My' Atlantis is a lot different then the one we know. If Atlantis was supposed to be their capital of a powerful empire, then why have it be a mere space ship? It is a big star ship I'll grant you that. But for an advanced race like that to 'only' make it a starship... Why not make their capital something to REALLY talk about?

6950 words... One of my better works!

Chapter 01

Naruto's personal point of view.

It is ironic to realize that the only reason I lasted as long as I did was because of the three years of training. It is only because of everything that my teacher Jiraiya taught me that I survived the initial battles. It is only because of his value of mastering the basics first -crawl before you can walk and walk before you can run and all that crap- that I'm so strong now.

Year One

In the beginning I did not understand why I had to remaster what I already knew. 'I have already mastered the techniques I know' I would say to my teacher. Ha! What a joke!

Luckily for my teacher I was too stubborn to let a challenge go. So I took everything that Jiraiya threw at me and mastered it in a way that left him behind stuttering in shock and disbelief! One of the first things that I had to master was my chakra. The amount of chakra that I have is a double edged blade. It is my greatest weapon and my greatest weakness.

Think of the amount of chakra I had back then as a lake. Low level techniques such as the basic Bunshin and the Kawarimi only require about one glass of chakra. But the chakra I was using was the same as a dozen litres. You can see the problem. So Jiraiya told me to master my chakra. Redo the chakra control exercises that I knew, and practice them using the Kage Bunshin trick until I could do a basic Bunshin flawlessly.

Even with the Kage Bunshin trick it took me _years_ to get it done. But in real time, I managed to do it in about four weeks. Four weeks of constant practising the same thing. Even then my teacher wasn't satisfied. He pushed me and added all sorts of difficulties to make absolutely sure that I could handle anything. When the third month began my teacher was satisfied and we moved on to correcting my flawed taijutsu. Since Kage Bunshin is still my greatest weapon, I was told to make my greatest weapon into my greatest strength as well.

It took me a few days to realize what that meant.

Since I could pump out just about endless amount of clones, I could use that as my version of a powerful defense. My clones were able to do anything I could do. They had a great amount of chakra, and with the control they now had that amount of chakra could last even longer!

My teacher had me study strategy, history, tactics and politics. He quizzed me on what if situations and even called in a few favours to see how I acted under pressure. Among the last things that Jiraiya taught me and expected me to create on my own without him knowing about it was how to make my own contacts. How to create my own spy network.

By the end of the first year, I had truly mastered every technique I knew, even though I didn't know all that many. Not by my standards at least. I got myself the chakra control I should have gotten with Kakashi as my teacher.

My teacher made sure that I understood the advantages of having an understanding about politics, tactics and war strategies.

And this? This was only the first year. I still had two years to go!

Year Two

Year two actually went against what I was taught in my first year. The way that Jiraiya explained it to me was that I needed to have a clear understanding of basic techniques to realize what would happen if they were to be... Overpowered. At this point, I knew exactly how many Kage Bunshin I needed to master a technique. I knew exactly how to use them to their full advantage. My Kage Bunshin appeared flawlessly and if you didn't know they were clones you would never know that I summoned them in the first place!

One of the few things that Kakashi taught me was that with teamwork you could beat an enemy ten times as strong as you are. So naturally, I used my Kage Bunshin as my team mates. Since they were me, they knew exactly what I would do, what I could do and how I would do it in the first place.

Maybe I should have said that my teacher did not teach me no ninjutsu because that would be a lie. He did. But only a very few. I was a high risk target for our enemies and I needed more techniques to defend myself with. Even if Kage Bunshin was a really powerful weapon in competent hands.

But the techniques that Jiraiya taught me were low key. He just told me to experiment with them and 'seriously' overpower them to see what happened.

Was I surprised when one of my clones overpowered the simple replacement technique about ten times and was able to replace himself with something a mile away! A MILE!

Do you realize what this means in heat of a shinobi battle? And that was only ten times more chakra than it normally required! It was like a drop in in the bucket for me!

This was only something I was to practice on my free time though. Building my own spy network and studying more politics was important too. Especially if I wanted to become a Hokage. Boy did I give my teacher a hard time when I realized how much I needed to know before I could even come close to the 'only if there are no jounin level shinobi you can become the Hokage' category?

By that time both of us realized that neither of us had an idea how much chakra I truly had. Compared to normal shinobi. Since Kage Bunshin is my favourite technique, my teacher suggested that he see how many he could make comfortably without exhausting him.

Suffice to say that my chakra reserves dwarfed my teachers with ease. Other jinchuuriki had special abilities in one way or another. Mine was the amount of chakra that I had. Since the amount of chakra that I had was already a powerful advantage, my teacher figured that I might as well try to double if not triple my reserves to make sure I did have the greatest chakra reserves in shinobi history.

I'm not going to say anything much about this except that I truly did double and triple my chakra reserves. My teacher taught me more ninjutsu, improved my taijutsu with and without the combination of my clones and continued to teach me about strategy and science.

Year Three

When the third year rolled around my teacher introduced me to the art of seals, known more commonly as Fūinjutsu. By this time I had finally build a strategy to use my clones as my own ultimate personal defense. I had always at least two dozen clones stalking around. Some making attempts to attack me while hiding their intent in an effort to make me constantly aware.

"The art of sealing is in your blood." Jiraiya told me. Jiraiya had never agreed with keeping me in the dark. He told me that he promised the third that he would keep his mouth shut until he -Jiraiya- thought that I was strong enough. And since I could spar with him and was actually be bale to keep up with him, that was more than enough for him.

"Your father was the one that created the seal that captured the Kyuubi. Your mother was descended from the people that actually CREATED the art in the first place. Your father not only created a seal with a limited amount of information -since your mother's home had been destroyed at that point along with a lot of information- but he did something that even masters of the art would have been hard pressed to do!"

And Jiraiya was right. The art of seals was like breathing to me. Like I talked to me and I could understand its very complex language.

Once I had a firm understanding of the art, Jiraiya finally did what he should have done by the beginning of the third year. He taught me how to tap into and more important **control** the power of my prisoner.

That was when the man made a mistake. He wanted to modify a seal that he barely understood and OPEN the seal a bit more so I could tap more power. I put my foot down and refused. Instead I suggested that I try and go make a bargain instead. An agreement.

Don't think that me and the fox get along. Because we don't. In fact, if the fox is able to torture me for the rest of eternity it would do so without even a millisecond of doubt.

But at that moment it realized that it was very much in its advantage to work with me instead of subtly sabotaging me.

My first demand was to stop sabotaging my chakra control while I was in battle. The beast had been sending small amounts of its power into my system to mess with my control. While I was not under attack or under stress it was allowed to continue to expand my chakra reserves. The more chakra that I had, the better I would heal. Because it was my chakra and not the kyuubi's power that had been healing me all my life.

On top of that, I would allow the beast a small amount of freedom. When I was tapping into its power I had full control up to three tails. On four tails it would have partial control and starting from five tails, I would be watching as it was battling.

It had been made very clear that trust was vital here. It relied upon me to survive but if it betrayed me then it would die. Trust was a very vital part of our agreement. It was for that reason that I demanded the ability to snatch control back if it were to attack my allies if it lost control of its blood lust.

The agreement that we made was backed up with a contract based on seals. If either of us broke the contract willingly, then the consequences would be very serious for the party that broke it. The details of the contract are unimportant. Both myself and the fox were satisfied that it would do for now and it allowed for additions if both parties agreed to it.

Towards the end of year Three

Jiraiya and myself were hired by a small country to explore underground tunnels that were recently discovered. Civilian soldiers that had been sent to explore had been killed by traps and... Other predators.

It was nearly the end of our journey so neither of us objected to end it with what we thought to be a very simple and easy mission. Explore a few tunnels, kill a few animals and disarm a few traps.

Simple right?

Wrong.

Dead wrong!

Things went south the moment we arrived. The village inhabitants had already been slaughtered when we got there. Whoever had done it had gone and we could only come to the conclusion that they had gone into the tunnels. But the deaths had happened roughly two weeks ago before we arrived. So there was a big chance that the ones responsible were already long gone.

I send a few dozen of my clones into the tunnels to explore them while Jiraiya and myself cleaned the village up. Diseases spread from corpses so it was vitally important that they were destroyed before they could do so. Since neither of us knew who was who, it was better to dig a mass grave and then throw the corpses in there. Not very respectfully but neither of us knew anyone. So what alternative did we have?

We completed the job quickly and efficiently We checked the village for clue's but found none.

Switch no normal mode

(but this still happens in the past)

Jiraiya and Naruto were looking over the remains of the village once more. "What a waste of life." Naruto muttered.

"We'll find out who did this kid." Jiraiya responded simply. Similar things had happened in the past. But it had been times of war. And even though that was a very weak excuse at best, right now it was a time of peace so there was no excuse at all. Nobody had been spared. Not the elderly, not the childeren and certainly not the female's. The female's would've been happier to just been killed. Instead they had received the fate that all womankind fear for.

They were passed around like a toy, used and then discarded.

Naruto paused for a moment and frowned "That's odd. My clones were destroyed but I don't know what the cause was. It happened at exactly the same time and none of them sensed anything at all!" Naruto finished.

"Let's just enter the tunnels ourselves and be very careful." Jiraiya suggested.

Naruto didn't answer right away before agreeing very reluctantly.

"Alright. But not before I send another couple of dozen clones in. I don't want to share the fate of whatever killed those clones earlier."

Jiraiya didn't have a reason to disagree so he didn't.

Both shinobi entered the tunnels only pausing for a moment. It would be years before either of them would see their world again.

Naruto and Jiraiya followed the initial tunnel deeper into the ground. Subtle fights of fighting proved that whoever had entered here hadn't done so unopposed.

"Maybe some of initial survivors ran into the tunnels to try and regroup?" Naruto suggested.

"Maybe." Jiraiya agreed. But his gut was telling him that this hadn't been the case. Something else had fought the invaders and there was no proof except for some subtle remains. No blood. No weapons. Nothing.

The deeper that both shinobi went the more unease they felt. 'My clones were already destroyed by now earlier.' Naruto remarked.

"Let's just be very careful brat." Jiraiya responded. "I've got a bad feeling about this. Be alert and ready to move at any time." The man warned.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You haven't trained me for three years for me to make such a rookie mistake you know." Naruto retorted calmly.

Jiraiya shrugged. "Stranger things have happened. Now focus and shut up."

Naruto responded by creating another dozen clones and sending them back from where they came. Maybe they had missed something? The clones would be able to examine the tunnels more closely.

Naruto froze mid step. "My clones have just been destroyed again. There is no way they were caught off guard."

Naruto created another dozen clones and this time they kept enough distance between each other to know WHERE this 'invisible' line was located. After ten minutes of searching they located what looked to be a small seal.

'Sensei' Naruto started. 'My clones found a seal of unknown origins. I don't have a clue what it might mean but every time the cross the line they are destroyed.'

"Keep exploring or go back?" Jiraiya asked.

Instead of answering, Naruto created as much clones as he could in the confined space and send them forward. "Let's stand our ground for the moment and let my clones explore the tunnels to see if there's anything of importance-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence he blacked out. When he woke up, he found himself in a different location. Wherever this place was, it was underground and very advanced.

"Where the hell am I now? And where the hell is that perverted teacher of mine?" Naruto wondered.

Wherever he was his teacher was nowhere in sight. Naruto cautiously explored the area around him and realized that this place was advanced. Really, seriously advanced in technology. Jiraiya had taught him everything he knew about biology, chemistry and other basics. Naruto had taken those basics and had expanded upon them. He assumed that Jiraiya had expected this from him. Look beneath the underneath. Be subtle and all that shit. And with the advantages that Kage Bunshin allow...

Let's just say that Naruto had been really catching up whenever they got into the bigger cities. One thing evolved into another so it didn't take all that long for Naruto to get interested in how computer were designed, built and worked. All of that work and studying no the side would come in real handy now.

Naruto thanked his teacher for forcing him to always keep emergency rations, water and food sealed away. This place was fricking HUGE and he hadn't found so much as a single crumb to eat. Naruto realized that he _could_ survive on his chakra reserves for a while to keep him going, but that was something only done if there was really no other choice.

Living on your chakra reserves not only drained you like a leech on crack but it also used up body fats and the like as well. Best case scenario it would allow the shinobi to survive for another week or so.

For the next two weeks Naruto explored while carefully rationing his food and water. He realized quickly that he needed his food to last as long as possible. Dying from thirst and hunger was not a pretty way to go.

By the beginning of the third week, Naruto finally found the weak life sign he had been sensing. This whole place was a fricking maze and it had taken him this long to locate the exact location. It was times like this that made him wish that he wasn't alone. He really could use the help of Neji to look through walls among other things or the help of Chouji for his massive amount of strength.

As soon as he entered the room where the life signature was located machines came to life and the weak signature became stronger very slowly.

'What the fuck?' Naruto muttered.

He instinctively created enough clones to observe the other consoles and realized that he could understand bits and pieces from what the computers were telling him. It wasn't the language that he could understand, but he could pick up enough stuff from the pictures and go from there.

Naruto had learned a long time ago to communicate with his clones in real time as long there weren't too many of them. In return his clones had learned what they had to 'send' to their boss to what was important. The boss would be getting their memories anyway but it was vitally important that Naruto could act when it was needed. Memories were useless if the time had already passed.

The health console was telling him that drugs were being pumped in the woman's system to wake her up. Another had intimate details about the woman's medical history. Details that Naruto tried not to acknowledge. He was not interested in the fact that she had lost her virginity at roughly fifteen years old.

Forcefully dispelling and creating another clone, Naruto focussed on the other consoles that were advising him to put her in the -!revival chamber of youth?- so that she wouldn't die shortly after she woke up.

The question was now: 'where was this chamber in the first place?' The question however was answered nearly immediately. The computer had some sort of intelligence it seemed. It was able to predict what he required before he realized it. The console in question showed him a detailed map of the area around him. The chamber it seemed was only a ten minute walk away from this location! Naruto realized that not only did the map show where he was supposed to go with a glowing line but the two purple dots and the dozen or so blue dots also showed him, the woman AND his clones!

The Naruto clone at the console -let's call him Alpha- created another clone -let's call him Beta- and send it out in the hopes of- 'Yes!' The map DID show clones of himself on the map with blue dots! Beta was heading in the right direction and 'NO!' Not THAT way you idiot!

Grumbling about half brained clones -not realizing that he was insulting himself because he was a clone too- Alpha made a new clone and dispelled it to give Beta an update of the map. A reminder if you will.

Thankfully Alpha only had to remind Beta a single time before he reached the correct chamber.

Naruto realized that Alpha seemed a little different than the others. Shrugging the boy decided to keep the clone around as his second in command and charge him up every day or two. His clones could dispel themselves and send their remaining chakra into Alpha, but he rather charged him with fresh chakra than risk dispelling him with using chakra that had already been in use.

Naruto thanked his teacher again for teaching him so much about jutsu theory in general as well as everything else.

Point of view change to Elizabeth

I remember returning to consciousness very slowly. I remember feeling cold and alone. Even with all the precautions and fail safe devices to keep me entertained I had not been able to keep 'awake' for even ten years. How could I have even thought that I would be able to stay away for thousands of years if I couldn't last ten measly years?

The scientists hadn't done what they did to me for nothing after all.

My next memory is of Naruto though I didn't know his name at the time of course staring at me. I suppose it was the first time he saw a woman naked. Not that he would admit that even now. Still, he was professional about it. As much a teenager is able. I remember panicking for a moment because I needed to be healed in the chamber and I didn't know for sure if this boy realized that. My fears were hushed when I felt him picking me up and I felt a warm feeling spreading through my lower body.

I realized much much later that it wasn't what I thought it was. Apparently my bladder muscles had decided to give in at that particular moment. Not exactly the perfect way to meet.

Normal point of view

later...

When Elizabeth woke up again she realized that she was lying on the medical bed with a jacket spread on her body. I was still very confused at the time. Didn't the expedition have blankets and other materials? And who was the blond boy? Had something gone wrong with the security drones again? But that wasn't possible because the boy didn't seem careful in his interactions with her. The few details that she remembered.

The only reason that this boy wasn't careful in his wandering around only meant two things. The first was that the droids were no match for him, doubtful because she didn't see anything that resembled a weapon. The second was that Atlantis had classified him as worthy and thus was classified as the commander of Atlantis. It also meant that Atlantis intelligence system had been watching and adapting the language of the consoles until she found something the boy could understand.

The databases in Atlantis had hundreds if not thousands of different languages. Going from insect interaction to languages that had been developing for thousands of years!

The ancients had promised her to make sure that the droids wouldn't attack unless threatened.

A new designed program would observe that person or those people. If the program deemed the person(s) worthy it would calibrate that person as the new commander in chief as well as adapt the language of the consoles so that the new commander could understand it.

"But we are going to be the first so why make it so vague?" Elizabeth had asked them.

"We are just taking all possibilities into account. Maybe you weren't the first and other inhabitants classified you as a threat and send the drones to eliminate it. The fact that they 'escaped' into a time ship was irrelevant as far as the ancients were concerned.

'The city would scan the first person that would enter Atlantis again and would observe it. The advanced intelligence computer system was cautiously programmed to not be too smart but just smart enough to learn and make its own limited decisions.' No matter how much Elizabeth tried to change the minds of the ancients, this was their decision and it was final.

Elizabeth had tried to change the programming, but the language of the ancients was still beyond her. She had no other option but to leave it be out of fear that she change something vital.

Elizabeth was forced out of her memories when the blond face she remembered vaguely entered the room.

Normal point of view

"Awake are you?" the man asked cheerfully.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." The man -no teenager!- introduced himself. "Are you a survivor of this place? Can you tell me where I am and how to get out of here?"

Elizabeth could only stare in surprise and shock when she realized that this boy didn't have a clue where he was and the significance of that fact.

The teenager growled in frustration. "Do you even understand me?" The boy demanded.

'Na-ru-to' He repeated and pointed at himself. The way he was waiting for Elizabeth to introduce herself would have been obvious even for a retarded toddler.

'Great' Elizabeth heard the boy mutter. 'The first living human I find in weeks and she doesn't even have the intelligence of a retarded toddler.' The boy complained to himself.

It was the casual insult to her intelligence -and she prided herself as an intelligent woman- that snapped Elizabeth out of her shocked stupor.

"I can understand you just fine!" She blurted out quickly.

"I was just... Very much surprised that you didn't know where we are." Elizabeth paused.

The teenager's eyes narrowed. 'Care to enlighten me then?' The boy asked sarcastically.

"We are in Atlantis." Elizabeth began calmly. "Atlantis is the capital city of a race that has been developing for millions of years. Atlantis is in fact a spaceship the size of a planet that is capable of travelling to other galaxies."

Naruto stared at her. 'A spaceship you say? Not only 'just' a spaceship but a spaceship the size of a _whole_ planet? And you are telling me that THAT is where we are now? In a place that has technology so advanced that it might vaporize us if we don't understand what we are doing?" Naruto demanded hotly.

'That's right.' Elizabeth agreed. "Atlantis is completely self sufficient and has enough room for thousands if not millions of people."

Of course there was the fact that it was completely abandoned so _something_ had to have gone wrong.

"So why is this place abandoned?" Naruto questioned curiously.

'Alright.' Elizabeth agreed.

"The Ancients got into a war with an enemy that outnumbered them." Elizabeth began.

"Even though the ancients or the Alterans were outnumbered their technology was much more advanced. Almost to the point that they could hold out indefinitely."

"But that didn't happen I take it?" Naruto offered.

"No it didn't." Elizabeth agreed.

"Despite their advanced technologies the Alterans had never focussed on war. They had been focussing on peaceful exploration and study of science for generations. There hadn't been a conflict either. The only true advantage that the Alterans had was their advanced technology. Had they had a better understanding of war strategies they could have ended the war before it truly began. As it was they relied on their superior technology to keep the enemy at bay while they attempted to find a way to neutralize the threat."

"In the end, they were forced to retreat system by system. Planet after planet was abandoned with their cities destroying themselves with advanced explosives. Thousands of civilians were killed as their enemy invaded their planets before they could evacuate."

"At the very end only Atlantis was left. With their fleet reduced to nothing, their population slaughtered to the point they could barely survive for a few generations without fearing for inbreeding they decided to evacuate Atlantis and go back to their previous home. Atlantis could not be moved because while it is stationary it has next to impenetrable shields. But when it is moving it is very vulnerable."

"And that brings my story to an end. As a last act of defiance the ancients diverted all power to their shields and moved their capital anyway. Their capital took a massive amount of damage but they managed to get it out of there nevertheless. Even though Atlantis was damaged there had been no further casualties. That's why this place is abandoned except for me." Elizabeth finished.

'I see.' Naruto muttered.

"So in short, they grew arrogant and came to rely on their technology to protect them." The teenager concluded.

"So what is YOUR story exactly?" Naruto demanded.

Elizabeth glared at the ground. "Let's just say that even after all this time the ancients will have the final laugh." Elizabeth answered cryptically. It was technically true. Even after they retreated back into the milky way galaxy they had still their capital planet nearly intact and fully stocked. Naruto didn't need to know that just yet.

Naruto on the other hand decided to switch tactics. 'This place got a command centre of sorts? A place where they could run Atlantis most important and secure systems? Where the government controlled its aspects?' Naruto asked Elizabeth.

'Yes.' She acknowledged. "It's only a ten minute walk from here."

"That's odd" Naruto frowned. "Even if this place is abandoned wouldn't it be more secure?"

Elizabeth fought against her instructions and only managed to win by the faintest margin. 'Didn't you come here through the Stargate?' Elizabeth asked him.

'Stargate?' The teenager repeated. 'No.' the boy denied. "I was exploring a tunnel with my teacher. Both of us were knocked out and then I woke up here. That was a few weeks ago. There was no sign of my teacher or any human life whatsoever until I found you."

_'Wait a moment'_ Elizabeth thought to herself. _'If he didn't come here through the gate then the security droids should have attacked him in a matter of hours! But he's telling me that he's been wandering around for weeks... Either he's lying or Atlantis judged him worthy as its commanding officer anyway."_

"So you haven't been attacked by anything at all?" Elizabeth asked him again. Just to be sure.

'No.' The boy confirmed. "You are the first intelligent being that I have found. Other than that I've been alone and exploring this place on my own while carefully maintaining my supplies. Speaking of- Does this place has a way of getting food? I only have very little left. I have no doubt that with the two of us it would be gone in a matter of days. Even if we try to get it going as long as possible."

"That still makes it odd that I got this close to the command centre." Naruto pointed out. His eyes narrowed. "Is there something you aren't telling me?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

This was it. He had finally asked her a direct question that she couldn't refuse to answer. That didn't mean she could phrase it however she wanted too. And the ancients hadn't made her the best that she could be for nothing. It meant that she was able to think of a dozen responses in less than a few seconds.

"The ancients installed a fail safe program." Elizabeth explained. "This program would scan and observe anyone that entered the city and observe it until it could decide if the visitor would be worthy or not. If you are found lacking... You are disposed of and if you are found worthy... Then you are registered as Atlantis new commanding officer." Elizabeth explained.

"What about you then?" Naruto asked her. "Shouldn't you be the commanding officer then?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I ended with the ancients with a ship that was capable of travelling through time. I was the only survivor. The ancients told me that they would make sure I survived till the people I knew would arrive. But in return I would give up any position of power permanently.

And that was more true than the boy could ever think.

"_I wonder how long it will take before Naruto truly realizes the truth of what I told him. If he shows that he's a good character I might tell him the whole truth about me. Until then I have to keep it private." _Elizabeth thought to herself.

Elizabeth thought back to after they were done with her. How naïve she had been, thinking that she could out think advanced human beings like the ancients. Compared to them she was nothing but a child. A toddler even. And a particular stupid one at that. The ancients truly had the last laugh.

The ancients had promised her to 'Max' out her intelligence, her muscle power and just about everything else. The price was to give up any commanding position. But that was taken more literal than she had imagined.

Right now she couldn't command a naughty child into the corner. Her original body was stored into stasis somewhere. But until she could return to that body she was a slave in everything but words. And her only protection was to keep Naruto from realizing the fact that he could order her to do anything. He was a male after all. And a teenager at that!

She shuddered to think if she got pregnant if he got frisky with her and there wouldn't be a thing she could do about it!

Elizabeth stopped her train of thought before it could get any further. If she thought about the possibilities then she would just become depressed.

There were a few advantages in having a cloned body though. She had never been able to think so clearly and so quickly. Her old body had been far inferior then the one she had now. She was stronger, faster and just all around better than she could have been with years of study, practice and effort!

Elizabeth knew that now that Atlantis had a new commander, the ancients would finally have their payback. Rivers of blood would be spilled once the armies of Atlantis were ready to be deployed. The only thing needed for that was a simple activation code that Naruto needed to decide on.

The ancients hadn't spend their last few years bunkering down in their capital doing nothing. No, they had been focussing their efforts in designing a certain amount of weapons to destroy their enemy.

The enemy would regret attacking them, seeing no difference in child, woman, man or the elderly!

A few hours later

Naruto didn't know how many hours that had passed. In fact, he didn't know what time it was period. Since he was on a different planet all together it meant that whatever time he was used to was no longer valid.

Actually that wasn't right either. They weren't on a planet, but a mobile space station that was the size of a planet. Capable of housing hundreds of thousands people. It boggled his mind to try and comprehend how many people that could live on Atlantis and live their whole lives without even knowing there were other people **but** them!

But enough about that. He had a command centre to find. Maybe it could help him figure out WHY and HOW he had appeared here in the first place. Not to mention figuring out where his teacher Jiraiya was. Figuring out where his home planet was would be important too.

Right now, Naruto was alone. Elizabeth wouldn't be able to understand what he could do. She wouldn't understand his quirks either. Jiraiya had taught him how to profile someone with only a few hours of contact. It wasn't perfect by a long shot but subtle questions would give him a number of answers that would be enough for a basic profile.

The point was that right now, the chance for reinforcement was zero. It gave him only one choice and that was to recruit his own ninja. Train them and teach them how to use their chakra. Once he got a few people then and only then would he be able to relax! But that point was still at least a dozen years away. Teaching anyone to access and control their chakra wasn't easy at all.

First things first. He needed information and that information was in the command centre! Naruto got up and left to seek Elizabeth. He had a command centre to find!

When Naruto found the woman, she was still sleeping. That would have to chance. Having no awareness whatsoever would get her killed sooner or later. Part of Naruto knew that the chances of that happening were low but they still existed and that was exactly the point.

Creating a dozen clones he send them out to explore. He wanted to have a clear picture where everything was. Since it was obvious that Elizabeth was very tired, Naruto decided to meditate and calm his chakra down. Again. Ever since he had arrived here, his chakra system had been... agitated. It felt like he was walking in the front of a giant snake and it was just about to swallow him whole. In other words, his chakra was warning him. But why?

The only way to calm it down was meditation. And it only calmed it down a little. It was still an annoying tingling that he was feeling all the time.

Was it any wonder that he was so paranoid?

When Elizabeth finally woke up she realized that this man was much more than she had thought. The man had woken up, had moved around and was now sitting in the middle of the living room without her ever sensing it! The man looked far more peaceful now than the times she had seen him before. Elizabeth's connection to Atlantis gave her a limited amount of access to its sensors. To know that he moved without Atlantis alerting her...

'Wait a moment!'

"_Maybe it didn't alert me because of his position as commander? It would make sense, but what if he's in trouble in the city?"_ Elizabeth shook her thoughts away. She would deal with it when it came to it. Not sooner.

"Finally awake?" Naruto asked without opening his eyes. _"How did he know that I was awake?"_ Elizabeth wondered.

"Maybe you can lead me to this command centre of yours hmm?" Naruto finally opened his eyes to watch as Elizabeth pulled down the cover and nodded.

"That's fine. I've got plenty of rest. It should be only a quick walk to the nearest transporter. From there it's only a ten minutes walk before we get to the first security barrier. Once it recognizes you we should be transported into the heart of Atlantis."

"Transporter? First barrier?" Naruto parroted. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Atlantis is so big that the ancients invented an instant teleportation device. You select you destination and it whisks you away. The barrier is a security measure in the unlikely event that we are invaded."

"Unlikely event?" Naruto frowned. "Why is it so unlikely that anyone will try to attack this place and try to take it?"

Elizabeth took a few moments to try and figure out how to explain it in simple terms.

"The ancients were a civilization of millions of years old. They had an empire stretching a whole galaxy using the Stargates that they had designed and built. The stargates are one of the few legacies still existing today. Put simply, they will transport you from one planet to another as long as you have the seven keys that is different for every planet. The enemy that defeated them still exists today. This enemy had no compassion in hunting down the elderly, childeren or the woman when the war was raging thousands of years ago. They are still hunting for Atlantis its location. And it is only because our advantage in terms of technology that they haven't found this place."

"Should they manage to successfully invade this place they would need to take the command centre. The barriers are one our defenses to destroy an invader."

Other fantasy fandoms, Prototype, Charmed, Yu Yu Hakusho, X-men, Dragonball / DBZ


End file.
